Consumables
Consumables are items that can be used during a mission to buff you, your defenses or to deal damage to enemies. Infinite Dash Potion The Infinite Dash Potion, as the name suggests, allows you to dash infinitely for 10 seconds. When the potion is in affect, a bright green glow forms around the player and green sparkles trail the character. The description reads "Grants you the ability to dash continuously for a short duration." and hovering over the item read "Removes your fatigue, allowing you to dash continuously". This potion costs 50 Coins from the Tavernkeep and weighs 3kg. Mana Potion The Mana Potion gives you 5% of your maximum mana every 0.5 seconds for a total of 5 seconds, giving you a total of 100% of your maximum mana. Similarly to the Infinite Dash Potion, a bright blue glow with blue sparkles form around the player. The description reads "Grants you additional Mana." and hovering over the item reads "Draws mana out of the aether, enervating your mana over time". This potion costs 200 Coins from the Tavernkeep and weighs 3kg. Armor Potion The Armor Potion reduces damage you take by 40% for 30 seconds. When the potion is in effect, 4 transparent golden shields orbit around the player, similarly to the Defensive Maneuvers Amulet. The description reads "Reinforces your armor for a short duration!" and hovering over the item reads "Magically imbues your skin to resist damage". This potion costs 60 Coins from the Tavernkeep and weighs 2kg. Health Potion The Health Potion heals you for 2.5% of your maximum health every 0.5 seconds for a total of 10 seconds, healing you for a grand total of 50% of your maximum health. The description reads "Grants you additional Health." and hovering over the item reads "Heaks you over time, restoring a percentage of your health. Invincibomb The Invincibomb makes any defenses within 15 units of the blast invulnerable for 10 seconds. It forms a golden double helix around defenses that are invulernable. The description reads "A protective bomb that grants invulnerability to your defenses for a short while." and hovering over the item reads "Shields defenses to render them completely invulnerable". This bomb costs 75 Coins from the Tavernkeep and weighs 3kg. Distract-o-matic The Distract-o-matic creates a hologram of the Tavernkeep which distracts enemies and causes them to attack the hologram. The hologram lasts 30 seconds unless it is destroyed. The health of the Hologram depends on the level of the enemies, increasing as the enemy level increases. The description reads "Projects images that distract your enemies" and hovering over the item reads " Projects an illusionary shopkeeper which attracts enemies until they destroy it or it times out". This item costs 75 Coins from the Tavernkeep and weighs 3kg. Flaming Oil Pot The Flaming Oil Pot sets an area of 2.8 units on fire for 6 seconds. Enemies that walk through the flame are burnt for 10 seconds. The damage done to enemies depends on the level, increasing as the enemy level increases. The description reads "Light up the skies, and your enemies!" and hovering over the item reads "Sets an area ablaze, dealing heavy fire damage to enemies that walk through it". This bomb costs 50 Coins from the Tavernkeep and weighs 1kg.